mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lila Oakes
Lila Oakes (September 30th, 1969) was born in Moscow Russia to Anastasia Nicolescu and Nikolay Oakes. She is the younger sister of Roman Nicolescu. Growing up in Russia was hard for Lila, because her older brother was always the man of the house. When she was just 6 years old her father left. She kept his last name because it was the only name that she had known. Lila always had to do what her older brother told her to. When she was 14 years old her mother died. That's when her brother moved the two of them to Shadow Valley California in search of his father. Lila started to school, and felt that she actually had a future in America. Unlike her brother she liked it in America. But her brother refused to let her go to college. He told her that it wasn't needed. He controlled her life. Part of her hated her brother, but he was the only thing she had. Lila took Raile Avagan's opportunity to join the Sweepers under Roman's control. She wanted to learn more for herself. Lila took delight in seeing her brother lose, tired of him controlling her life. In 2008 however, when Purple Blade murdered him, Lila felt that she had to avenge her brother's death. That is when she discovered her niece, Lilith Winchester. Lila assisted Lilith in becoming the Shadow Valley Slayer. She was questioned many times about her brother by investigators. After Lilith was arrested, Lila was sentenced to life in prison without parole. She spent the rest of her days in prison. =Childhoood= Growing up, Lila didn't know her father very well. He left when she was just 6 years old. Her brother mostly raised her, controlling her life. She was taught to do everything he said. Often she would go days without eating because her brother wasn't an adequate enough provider. Her mother died of starvation when she was 14 years old. It was then that she and Roman moved to the United States. =Moving to America= Unlike Roman, Lila liked the idea of living in America. She was enrolled in school for the first time. She was eating meals three times a day. Roman did not like living in America, and told her they'd be leaving as soon as he found his father. But LIla didn't want to leave. =High School= Lila attended High School from 1984 - 1988. She struggled in her first year, but the longer she stayed in America the better she did. =Dreams of College= After graduating from High School, Lila wanted to go to college. Her grades weren't good enough to get admitted most places, and she never took any standardized tests. But still, she wanted to get a real job so that she could go separate ways from her brother. But he refused to let her go, and Lila going to college was nothing more than a dream. =Sweeper= Instead, LIla was forced to become a sweeper. Become Roman's eyes and ears on the street. Lila did not enjoy being a sweeper. But she did like learning things for herself. She worked with Raile Avagan, Rex DeRege, Smith Holmes and Jessie Thorn. Lila was the best of the group of sweepers aside from Raile. Lila did what her brother asked, but mocked him when Phillip Spencer beat Whitney Whitner in the election. She felt that for once her brother was not invincible. However, in August of 2008, her brother was murdered by Purple Blade. Though Lila hated how her brother controlled her life, she did not feel free. She felt alone. At least... until she was approached by her niece. =Shadow Valley Slayer= When Lila was approached by her niece, the two decided to seek revenge. Lila helped Lilith cover up her crimes, and ultimately helped her kidnap Cyan Lynn. She lied several times to investigators to help keep Lilith out of the spotlight. Lila begged Lilith to kill Cyan, but Cyan managed to escape. Lila was arrested shortly afterwards, and sentenced to life in prison. =Later Life= Lila was sentenced to life in prison without chance for parole. She was sent to a different prison than her niece. When she heard about her niece's release, she was pleased at first -- but when she didn't come to help her, she got very upset. Lila spent the rest of her days in jail. =Quotes= "There is no rush, Roman. I think America is nice place. Would not mind living here." "Of course, Roman. I will join. I love living here in America. I graduate from high school next year. Maybe go on to college next?" "Him? No. No. That will not do, brother. He does not look like much. He looks like he does not even have job." - on Raile Avagan "So this is how it is?! You cannot stop me. You are only my half-brother. I do not have to put up with you" "Someone finally beats you, brother." "Purple Blade might have killed my brother. BUt I don't know for certain, and I don't know who Purple Blade is." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sweepers Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:MISTX0